


格查尔鸟之死

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 不会爱人





	格查尔鸟之死

宋雨琦今年二十一岁——当然是韩国年纪。在母亲的肚子里也要算做一岁的韩国人似乎没有把这份温柔留传给全昭妍，宋雨琦想，不然她不会如此决绝的走掉，我连挽留她的机会都没有。  
我还年轻，宋雨琦想。  
年轻的宋雨琦有蓬勃的欲望与健康的身体，有翘起的嘴角和晶莹的眼睛，还有一颗被全昭妍弄碎之后匆匆忙忙拼起来的心。她还可以寻找下一个，再下一个，无数的爱人，只要她愿意。  
她成为酒吧和夜店的常客，在这些发出震耳欲聋的音乐掩盖淫靡的人们发出的甜腻叹息的建筑物里流连忘返，点一杯柠檬沙瓦，看着灯光投过玻璃杯折射出迷幻的光。每当这个时候都会有人来拍她的手臂问她有没有约，她会转身凑在对方的耳边说今晚就是在等你。然后她们会在酒店开房，宋雨琦自诩不是一个一夜情的合格对象，她对性事的要求多，对一夜情对象也绝不温柔。  
一次结束后女生躺在床上，突然问她你在害怕什么吗。宋雨琦坐在床边擦手，她转头去看女孩，女孩脸上亮晶晶的，不知道是汗水还是泪水。  
从那天以后，宋雨琦再没和别人开过房。她想她不配爱人也不配做爱人，她给不了全昭妍想要的爱，是她推开全昭妍但是她在逃避，造成现在这种糟糕的不能再糟糕的局面的人都是她自己，她没有资格获得别人的爱。  
很多人都说宋雨琦是在舞台上闪闪亮能带给别人快乐的存在，所有聚光灯都打向她，无数光环强加于她，但她无法在没有长枪短炮和灯光的地方微笑。她被一张无形的网笼罩，无法逃脱只能被动接受，微笑的时候她的脸和心都是僵硬的。我如何给予别人爱？她想，我连让自己快乐的力气都没有。  
刚刚来到韩国的宋雨琦很有野心，她想我足够聪明我也有相对的能力，我理应享受更闪耀的人生。她为之努力了很久，但她觉得自己缺少了什么，一个人，或是一个瞬间。这个人有她所仰慕的，但同时她也有那个人所没有的东西。  
直到她遇见全昭妍。

全昭妍没有想过会在分手后再碰见宋雨琦，她看见宋雨琦站在她家的门口，脸埋在阴影里没有表情。  
她的手环上全昭妍单薄的肩，下巴靠在全昭妍的脖颈，她说我不会爱人，但我会学着爱你。


End file.
